


My Inspiration

by voxofthevoid



Series: Themed Challenges: Hannibal [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 themes/prompts, Angst, Betrayal, Character Deaths, Deception, Doomed Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Some humor here and there, can’t believe I wrote one of these again, copious use of the words ‘each other', ill fated love, love-hate relationship, this pairing is probably bad for my mental health, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Paris, he hunted young men with dark hair and blue eyes and tried to drown out the memories of Will Graham in their screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to help myself get over the s2 finale. It helped slightly. I wasn’t going to publish it, but then I thought, ‘Heh, what the hell.’ So, here you are. 
> 
> Everything that follows is set in s2 and post s2. They are NOT even remotely in chronological order. Read at your own risk.

001 Introduction

This is a story; of love and hate, trust and betrayal, death and vengeance.

 

002 Complicated

They loved each other too much to hate and hated each other too much to love.

 

003 Making history

Preserved in memory, to be remembered with mute horror and unshed tears; such was their fate.

 

004 Rivalry

He tells himself that he’s jealous _of_  Hannibal _because_  of Alana. Not the other way around.

 

005 Unbreakable

The oceans between them did little to erase their bond.

 

006 Obsession

They were both haunted, by broken promises and shattered dreams. By each other.

 

007 Eternity

_“Stay by my side?”_

_“Always.”_

 

008 Gateway

For the first time in his life, Hannibal bared his soul to another and let himself be consumed.

 

009 Death

What better place for the two of them to die than in each other’s arms, by each other’s hands.

 

010 Opportunities

_We could disappear tonight._

He dreams that he said yes, that they ran away together and lived a life that tormented him in his waking hours with its twisted perfection.

 

011 33%

Indecision was a dangerous thing, for Hannibal and Will both.

 

012 Dead wrong

_“Don’t ever think that I didn’t love you, Hannibal.”_

 

013 Running away

He smiles at Bedelia on the plane and _tries_  not to imagine russet curls and blue eyes and all too familiar face in her place.

 

014 Judgment

“You know, Hannibal, I would love to criticize your dietary preferences, but then I’d be a hypocrite.”

 

015 Seeking solace

Even the gaping wound on his abdomen wasn’t enough to eradicate the comfort he drew from being held in Hannibal’s arms.

 

016 Excuses

What did one say, in the face of such betrayal?

 

017 Vengeance

To kill Hannibal would be to kill himself. But death was something they both deserved anyway.

 

018 Love

It was dark and terrifying. It was bloodshed and death. It was forlorn hopes and morose vows. It was the promise of a future neither would live. It was love.

 

019 Tears

Hannibal let the rain merge with his tears and tried to pretend that he hadn’t just ripped his soul in two.

 

020 My inspiration

In Paris, he hunted young men with dark hair and blue eyes and tried to drown out the memories of Will Graham in their screams.

 

021 Never again

He decided, as he lay recovering from his near evisceration, that he’d hunt Hannibal down even if it killed them both. Anything would be better than this separation.

 

022 Online

Will laughed bitterly and smashed his phone on the floor. What was he expecting? An email with 'P.S: I love you'?

 

023 Failure

Once, he failed to see Hannibal Lecter for what he truly was. He will not make the same mistake twice.  

 

024 Rebirth

Will told himself that his new persona was just an act and tried not to think about how _right_ it felt.

 

025 Breaking away

What a fool he’d been to think that he could sever his ties so easily. Will would forever be a part of him.

 

026 Forever and a day

Maybe in another world, another life, they could’ve been happy together.

 

027 Lost and found

_We found each other. But we will always be lost._

 

028 Light

They both pretended, in their separate corners of the world, that all was right and that they weren’t broken.

 

029 Dark

But when night came and brought with it demons and memories, they let the truth cripple them.

 

030 Faith

Hannibal waited and waited, never staying in one place, perpetually moving, always running. Still, he waited. He knew his Will would come.

 

031 Colors

From black and white to shades of grey to a curious blankness that did little to numb the pain; that's how the world changed for Will.

 

032 Exploration

Wandering hands and searching lips and wet heat. They could stay like that forever.

 

033 Seeing Red

A vaguely familiar scent. The image of a woman meant to be dead. Bitter realization. And then _, rage._

_(Underneath it all, heartbreak.)_

 

034 Shades of Grey

What was he to do when he didn’t even know what was _right_ anymore?

 

035 Forgotten

Hannibal drank in the image of Will, on his doorstep, like a righteous angel of death and let his breath leave him in a soft sigh. His memories paled in comparison to the reality of his Will.  

 

036 Dreamer

“France must be pretty boring if you’re looking for me in your own mind. Tell me, Hannibal, do you miss me?”

 

037 Mist

Will found himself missing the dull haze of the painkillers. At least they’d blurred the memories.

 

038 Burning

The kiss seared his lips and his blood felt like molten lava in his veins. He felt like he was _falling, falling, falling_.

 

039 Out of time

_To the truth then. And all its consequences._

Hannibal felt like he was breaking, inside.

 

040 Knowing how

“I’m curious, why do you not feel guilt? Or regret?”

 

041 Fork in the Road

Jack or Hannibal?

His mind said Jack while his soul _screamed_  for Hannibal.

 

042 Start

_“You may have had a head start, but I am going to find you, Hannibal.”_

 

043 Nature’s fury

Will dreamed of huge, dark waves that swallowed him whole as his life fell apart around him.

 

044 At peace

He rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and gripped him tight as their blood pooled and mingled. _Finally._

 

045 Heart song

He would always be in love with Will Graham.

 

046 Reflection

Some days, Will didn’t know who it was that stared back at him from the mirror. Him or Hannibal?

 

047 Perfection

_William._

 

048 Everyday magic

Hannibal would forever be fascinated by how the mere sight of love and desire in Will’s eyes was enough to make his breath catch.

 

049 Umbrella

He stares at Will’s sleeping form and marvels at how desperately he wants to protect this one from anything and everything. _Even himself._

 

050 Party

“Just a simple dinner for two.”

 

051 Troubling thoughts

_What am I without you?_

 

052 Stirring of the wind

Trouble was brewing and they were right in the middle of it.

 

053 Future

“I would have liked to have had a life with you.”

 

054 Health and Healing

They scarred each other, left bloody imprints on each other’s soul that would never heal.

_Because neither of them wanted to._

 

055 Separation

The illusion shattered and left them both in the cold grip of reality.

 

056 Everything for you

They both gave and gave, until there was nothing left to give and they were only the shattered halves of what was once whole and beautiful.

 

057 Slow down

“I’m right here, Hannibal. And I’m never going anywhere.”

_(Such a sweet lie.)_

 

058 Heartfelt apology

He plunged the blade into Will and tried to soothe his pain with soft lips and gentle hands.

 

059 Challenged

Hannibal wanted an equal.

_(Be careful what you wish for.)_

 

060 Exhaustion

There were times when Will felt like a weary old man; tired of life and its million grievances.

 

061 Accuracy

It was eerily comforting how well Hannibal knew him.

 

062 Irregular orbit

They danced around and with each other, spiraling uncontrollably, inevitably towards tragedy.

 

063 Cold embrace

They were always meant to be the other’s _death_. But for a short, glorious time, they were each other’s _life._

 

064 Frost

It took over three decades and a beautifully broken man to thaw the ice in his heart.

 

065 A moment in time

Maybe if he just closed his eyes and held on tight to the man ( _monster_ ) in his arms, he could fool himself into believing that they were just two men in love, that they could have their happy ending.

 

066 Dangerous territory

_I’d like to resume my therapy._

He felt as if he were signing his soul over to the Devil.

 

067 Boundaries

Patient and therapist. Friend and enemy. Lover and destroyer. Salvation and damnation.

No lines. No limits.

 

068 Unsettling revelations

Even as he lay bleeding on the floor, Will couldn’t quite shake of his relief that Hannibal was _safe._

 

069 Shattered

They broke themselves, in the end.

 

070 Bitter Silence

_"Hannibal?”_

No response from the other end, just harsh breathing.

 

071 The true you

“Show me your monster, Hannibal.”

 

072 Pretense

_This is all just a game._

He could lie to himself only for so long.

 

073 Patience

“Come find me, my dear Will.” Our dance has yet to end.

 

074 Midnight

Nowadays, it was the dark that held all his cherished memories.

 

075 Shadows

He could see them around Hannibal and _in_ him, great, twisted things that _should_  scare him, but didn’t.

 

076 Summer haze

When he dreamed, he dreamt of warmth and affection and _Will._

 

077 Memories

He never could get drunk enough to drown out the soft, accented voice in his head.

 

078 Change in the weather

It’s strange, how everything could change so irrevocably, so disastrously in a matter of moments.

 

079 Illogical

Why was it that they still kept chasing each other?

 

080 Only human

_Grief, pain and red hot rage…_

Hannibal has never before felt so helplessly human.

 

081 A place to belong

No one else would ever truly see them as they did each other.

 

082 Advantage

_Run while you still can._

He didn’t.

 

083 Breakfast

Only Hannibal would think to invite the man hunting him to a meal. It would be funny, if it wasn’t so fucked up.

 

084 Echoes

Hannibal often found himself chasing the faint sounds of warm laughter through the halls of his memory palace. He never did find anyone.

Will saw shadows at the corners of his eyes, felt nimble fingers comb through his hair, smelled the familiar scent of earth and spices even when he was all alone.

 

085 Falling

 _This is how it has to be_.

Mutually assured destruction.

 

086 Picking up the pieces

Neither of them would ever be whole, but they were far too jagged to fit together ever again.

 

087 Gunshot

“It lacks… intimacy.”

 

088 Possession

“What am I but yours, beloved, when you own me so completely.”

 

089 Twilight

Every story has to end. Theirs was no exception.

 

090 Nowhere and Nothing

He wasn’t prepared for how bland life would be without Will by his side.

 

091 Answers

Will couldn’t help but ask himself if _justice_ was worth such _misery._

 

092 Innocence

Oh, how the lines had blurred.

 

093 Simplicity

In his new wardrobe, among the finest silk and linen, hung a faded, battered jacket that brought tears to his eyes and memories of a dark, rainy night.

 

094 Reality

They were lost, without the other.

 

095 Acceptance

_I love you._

 

096 Lesson

_He who fights monsters may fall for the biggest monster of them all._

 

097 Enthusiasm

Even he had been blind when it came to certain things (Will).

 

098 Game

The final chase. A grand finale.

 

099 Friendship

“I think you have a rather twisted understanding of some things, Hannibal.”

 

100 Endings

Theirs was not a happy ending.

But they were happy with their end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Hell, I wrote it and _I’m_ confused. 
> 
> My goal was a bit of a love-hate relationship (mostly love). And yes, they end up killing each other, which is kinda my dream ending for the TV show as well. Morbid, I know. 
> 
> Elements from this may appear in some of my other fics.


End file.
